1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for planning a path for an autonomous walking humanoid robot, and more particularly, to such a planning a path for an autonomous walking humanoid robot, in which a linear path for a time reference is generated and a path is generated more robustly even at an exceptional situation which can occur during the tracking of the path.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, the demand was concentrated to industrial stationary robots, but recently, researches are in active progress on mobile robots along with an increase in the demand for home service robots.
In case of such mobile robots, for example, a mobile robot such as a disc-shaped vacuum cleaning robot entails a problem in that it is simple to plan a path for the mobile robot but it is difficult to apply the same path planning method as that applied to the mobile cleaning robot to an autonomous walking humanoid robot.
In regard to such a path for the humanoid robot, in the conventional prior art, the path for the mobile robot is planned based on the characteristic, distance, or the like of the environment. To this end, A* algorithm is mainly used and thus the number of rotations of the mobile robot generates a number of paths. However, the path for the mobile robot generated according to such a conventional manner is not natural from the point of view of a human being along with a curved path in which the rotation of the robot occurs frequently. In addition, it is not easy for such a path for the mobile robot to be tracked by a humanoid robot whose kinetics is complex. The complexity of the tracking allows a great position error in a destination to occur in an actual environment in which a change of an environment and various noises are generated.
Moreover, a visibility graph is used to generate a path for a humanoid robot according to the prior art. However, in the case where the conventional visibility graph is simply used, there is a high possibility that the robot will collide with an obstacle due to a disparity between the center of the robot and the center of gyration of the rotating robot, thus making it difficult to generate a reliable path for the robot.